Pandimensional Authority
Pandimensional Authority, as a general whole, is split into four sections. These are: the Pandimensional Safety and Relief Forces (PSRF); Pandimensional Preservation of Justice Group (PPJG); Royal Pandimensional Military (RPM), and the Pandimensional Chamber of Anomaly Correction (PCAC). They are an elite quartet of hyper-intelligent pandimensional being organisations designed to preserve justice, peace, freedom and order in the pandimensional realms. Each one is split up into multiple smaller divisions to allow coverage across many dimensions. The Pandimensional Council, as well as Transdimensional Monarchy, may also be considered forms of authority. Pandimensional Safety and Relief Forces The Pandimensional Safety and Relief Forces are a charitable group, mainly comprised of volunteers and good samaritans, that provides relief for those in trouble. It provides help for pandimensional beings in need, protection for the vulnerable and relief from disaster. It also helps in the foundation of polydimensional charities, such as Pannatural Disaster Relief and Support for the Subintelligent, and among its branches is the Pannatural Rights Organisation for prevention of pandimensional ghost cruelty. Pandimensional Preservation of Justice Group The Pandimensional Preservation of Justice Group is essentially the pandimensional police, and is sometimes referred to as such. It has many branches and divisions that span across the dimensions, and has no single director, but each branch has its own heirarchy of agents working for it. It is a peacekeeping organisation and often deals with violence, crime, disorder and disturbance. In some branches it is required that the pandimensional being has spent varying periods of time working in the Safety and Relief Forces as experience. A notable agent of the PPJG is Officer Pernova, the hard-edged cop who doesn't play by the rules, notorious for being the untameable bad cop who brings cold, hard justice wherever she goes. Royal Pandimensional Military The Royal Pandimensional Military is run primarily by Transdimensional Monarchs, and is more... ''armed ''than the other groups. It fights pandimensional wars, preserves the freedom of pandimensional beings and tackles the bigger threats to the pandimensional empires, such as tyrants raising armies, rogue deities and major threats to freedom and peace. The military also covers dimensional border patrol/control and guard duties (protecting important figures, locations and artefacts). Pandimensional Chamber of Anomaly Correction The Pandimensional Chamber of Anomaly Correction is a committee of pandimensional beings working in 'Time Halls' to keep the colkiverses in line, prevent them from crashing or crossing, and ensure that there are no paradoxes or impediments to the flow of time. An agent, or 'Time Keeper', may work in a generalised field such as finding major paradoxes or loopholes, while others may monitor specific timelines, events, planets or even people. Anomaly Correction is a broad term for the work done, as it also includes fine-combing the colkiverses, keeping the F-Colkiverses straight and linear, preventing time distortion caused by errant time travel, sorting out doomed or fractured timelines, or erasing events from history that were never supposed to happen (often caused by time-travelling pranksters. Trivia * The symbol seen on most of the badges/insignias is known as the 'Sleeping Eye of Wom', a Wom variant. The one seen on the RPM badge, with a visible pupil rolled back, is known as the 'Wom Recoiled', while the one on the PCAC badge is a 'Deep Slumber' variant of the Sleeping Eye of Wom. * Stella Ann/O'Molly is one of the few pandimensional beings who has been associated with every one of the factions. She has worked with the Pannatural Rights Organisation, worked closely with agents of the PPJG, served as a royal guard under the RPM and worked briefly as a Time Keeper in the PCAC. Category:Factions Category:Alien Factions